User talk:.Silver
Re: Hi, SilverstarOfRippleClan! I can't add you in, but I asked one of my friends, Paleh to add you into PCA. =) 00:45, April 3, 2013 (UTC) AWSOME! WC Hater :D :DDD Eeveegirl12345~ Thanks For Everything thanks for adding the boxes (it looked weird before) and the charart looked wonderful! Thanks! Thistleflight (talk) 15:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, how do you do those cat profile things, like the one with Silverstar in it? Darkfrost14 (talk) 00:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Darkfrost14 Typo Oh, I should've seen this before, but for the couples userboxes for Adderfang and Swiftbreeze, you accidently did Adder''bite'' instead of Adder''fang''. Could you please fix that? Thank you! :D Thistleflight (talk) 23:06, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: No! Don't take it down (well, I see you already did). D8 The picture you made for me was supposed to be on my profile on Warriors Wiki and the one Cloudy's making for me is going to be on my desktop. Please put it back, Silver! Thank you. :) Thistleflight (talk) 21:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Ps. what i'm saying is that those two images are seperate ~Thistle Coding Hey there Silver! I see you've been coding, with the support char userboxes. I also noticed that on your page, with Silverstar, there is a template called charcat. It's what is used on the character pages. I just thought I'd let you know. ^^ And if you want any help, you can drop by and ask me 07:59 Wed May 1 Well when your editing your userpage, on the side where it says publish, go down and you will see the 'Templates' heading. Click add other template; in the box that pops up, search 'Charcat', there you can add your character's information. ^^ I hope I explained that well enough. 21:24 Fri May 3 No worries~ Glad I could be of help! 19:45 Sun May 5 Thank you! c: Thank you! I was just asking random people! XD Thistleflight (talk) 22:38, May 1, 2013 (U --TESTING-- USERNAME .:Silverstar:. .:*Silver .:*Silstar*:. SilverstarOfRippleClan (talk) 09:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Why, thank you for everything you did, Silver. And, I would love to be your apprentice for fanfic. :) I already write fanfiction with my sister that are part dog, cat, wolf, and tiger. :3 Also, could you fix my user box by putting down, Mate: Sunheart? Plus, could you look at the new photos and stop when you see a cream-colored cat with blue eyes and black stripes along his back. Put that image in my user box, please. (That cat is Sunheart!) Also, for the signature, (yes, yes), I would love for you to make me one. 'Kay here~ Colour # 1:Purple Link # 1:My Profile What It Says # 1:Thistle Font # 1:Jokerman Colour # 2:Green Link # 2:My Talk Page What It Says # 2:Flight Font # 2:Jokerman Extras:Hearts at each side Colour of extra: one Purple, one green Also, I would want a box around my signature like yours and the box would be black. Thank you! =) Thistleflight (talk) 21:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Ohay, I see you put the image for the user box on. Thanks! Did you see my signature request? And, tell me where the fanfiction website is. Do you know how to link? If so, link me to the fanfic website. :) Thistleflight (talk) 21:13, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the signature~ Could you make a few changes to my user box? First, delete the Sky kit in my family pary and make it in the real format. (Kit:Skykit) Also, do you see the Skykit photo above the user box? Well, put the image in my user box. Fix the naming also, so for a kit I would be Thistlekit, for apprentice I will be Thistlepaw, for warrior I will be Thistleflight, for deputy I will be Thistleflight, for leader I will be Thistleflight (I just like the name, Thistlestar sounds ugly xp), and for kittypet I'll be Flossy. Also, could you link me to the fanfiction website? If you don't know how to link, I can show you. =) Thistleflight (talk) 21:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Silver? For some reason, you only put my leader name. Look up at all the other names up there ^ and put them in my user box. Also, did you see the Skykit photo up there? I didn't want you to delete it, I just wanted it to be in my user box, like yours, because you have kits in there, too. Also, since you deleted it and it didn't look that good (because I don't know /any/ basics) could you make me a new one? Here~ Blank:Kit Blank Pelt Length:Short Gender:Male Pelt Colour:Milky Cream-Brown Eye Colour:Amber Extras:Kittypet Collar that's Blue, with Darker Stripes and a Golden Bell That's what I want ^ for Skykit. Also, I asked you this question three times. Do you see it? Anyways, the question is do you know how to link? If you don't, I could teach you and if you do, link me to the fanfiction website. Kind Reguards, Thistleflight (talk) 22:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for your compliment! It took me hours ''to do it!! :) Oh and I have a small question... How can I make the boxes where threre are all the info about a cat (all the names, mates, kits etc.)? BrightSun (talk) 16:43, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok! here are the infos: erased BrightSun (talk) 04:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I think I found out how to do it on my own... (the template) but I still don't get how to fill on the information correctly and how to do a nice presentation -.-" BrightSun (talk) 04:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I did it :) !! i still have another question: can you show me how to do a signature? BrightSun (talk) 05:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I.. erm... Joined before you, but wasn't active. I have no idea how to do the chararts, but I think I'm good on everything else. :D Misty is making her sig soon! Re: Thanks (again) for eveything!! :) I'll try to do a signature... See you around! BrightSun (talk) 12:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I managed to make my signature!!! Thanks again!! 14:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Ehhehheh c: Ohai Silver, just letting you know I left a message on your personal Wiki and fanfic.c: Please check it out! :) Thistleflight (talk) 23:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ps Could you show me how to make my signature appear on talk pages, because y'know it's not ^ :D Awesome! :D 17:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh, that! Well, I didn't actually ''make it. xD Do you remember when Skye made an image for me? Well, that's the image. I just tweaked it a bit (if you can tell). But I'm making an image right this moment that my mentor for PCA made a tutorial for and it's just as good. I can't wait for you and Thistleberry to see it! Also, for the siggie-making, how do I favorite a page? Reply soon~! Thistleflight (talk) 22:32, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: GIMP. Why? Thistleflight (talk) 22:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ps.Please sign with a signature~ My Resignation Unfortunately as of now the chat won't let me on (and I'm in a really... formal mood o.o??), and so I would like you to inform everyone of this. For further questions ask me on our Wiki. Copy and paste it, or just type it in general, or just link, do whatever. Anyway... I have lost general interest in the Warriors books, and although I will continue to read them and occasionally roleplay on the subject of them, I am no longer counting myself a member of the fandom and such. Because of this, I will be resigning from the wiki (and all of the projects related to it, which were Project Books and Project Characters). Although I may still come online to talk (albeit rarely so I will not be dragging the Wiki down in any way), I will not be working on this Wiki. I'm probably not remembered by anyone which is to be assumed since I was only really active for 2-3 days. Say goodbye to 'em all even so. Where will I be going, now? I'm not betraying anything, in my eyes at least. I'm not moving to a different Warriors wiki. I'm going to stay with our roleplay wiki, but in all truth I've found the Wiki I belong and I can work towards and actually feel fulfilled, a topic I am knowledgeable about. I am going to the Animal Crossing City. Animal Crossing Wiki. And perhaps someday I will meet you there too. CaikCat (talk) 16:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC)